


c'est juste moi

by marsella_1004



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Черён знает, что завтра всё повторится вновь.
Relationships: Lee Chaeryeong/Shin Ryujin
Kudos: 1





	c'est juste moi

**Author's Note:**

> старый фик из 2019

Рюджин молча пьёт свой энергетик.

Ресницы подрагивают, кончики пальцев немеют, но она подавляет дрожь и делает новый глоток.

Черён смотрит на неё страдальчески-тоскливо, в нетерпении кусая губы. Её скулы становятся острее за два месяца недомолвок; прежде идеальная осанка исчезает, прямая спина горбится от тяжести неоправданных надежд. 

Ей больно, и боль эта разъедает сердце, сжёвывает душу и выплёвывает её остатки под ноги Рюджин.

Бери, мне для тебя ничего не жалко. 

Даже себя. 

Только позволь ещё хоть раз взглянуть на тебя. Затеряться в лабиринте твоих мыслей, утонуть в чарующих водах твоих глаз. Видишь, я – твоя добровольная жертва. Прими меня, я жажду твоего внимания.

Рюджин сминает банку энергетика и поднимает на Черён свои холодные, серые, безжизненные глаза. Арктическая пустыня. Вечный лёд.

Она говорит:  
– Это всего лишь я. Такая, какую ты меня видишь. Я – настоящая. 

И я люблю себя. 

Сможешь ли ты сделать то же самое?

Черён вдыхает стылый воздух её слов и давит горечь внутри. Здравый смысл молит одуматься, остановиться, пока не стало слишком поздно (но поздно уже было в тот момент, когда Черён впервые прикоснулась к бледной щеке младшей, утирая кристальные слёзы). Хрупкая ваза дружбы разлетелась на сотни колких частичек, оставляя маленькие порезы на тонкой коже рук.

– И я никогда не изменюсь.

Сколько бы ты ни плакала по ночам.

Черён в очередной раз выдыхает тихо, не смея что-либо сказать. Ей кажется, что лишь один звук, который сорвётся с её сухих губ, разрушит всё то, что они так долго строили. Вернее, строила она. До Рюджин – непроходимая стена, кирпичик за кирпичиком – не перепрыгнуть, не увидеть, не спастись. 

Да и нужно ли это?

Черён сама отдаётся в любимые руки.

Падает на колени и бескровными губами шепчет:  
– Я люблю тебя. Больше, чем себя.

Больше, чем что-либо на свете; больше, чем что-либо во всей вселенной и даже других измерениях.

Больше, чем ты только можешь себе представить. 

И я люблю тебя такую, какой ты была, есть и будешь спустя десятки и сотни лет.

Моя любовь к тебе бесконечна, неизмерима, неизведанна.

Невероятна.

Хотела бы я любить тебя меньше, но, увы, это мне не под силу. 

И никогда не было.

Черён хватается за её костлявые колени и припадает к ним губами, поклоняясь своей извечной богине. Гладит исступлённо нежную кожу и вцеловывает в них свои молитвы. 

Гасит попытки гордости возродиться из пепла и вновь расцвести чахлым цветком. 

У Черён теперь нет ни жалости к себе, ни уважения.

Она заслужила это своим молчанием и слепой верой. Словно проповедница в пустыне.

Или обречённая на смерть.

Рюджин слабо отталкивает её, поднимаясь на ноги, и уходит прочь.

Хрупкая сталь в человечьем обличии.

Она следует за ветром, свободная и вольная творить, что возомнит себе.

И Черён знает, что завтра всё повторится вновь.


End file.
